


A Mess with Capital M

by Kefalion



Series: All About Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefalion/pseuds/Kefalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's parents weren't Lily and James. He finds out who they truly are the summer before his fifth year, now at the end of said year with Sirius dead he goes to New York with Remus to be with his parents only they have a mess of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mess with Capital M

Steve was sitting in the back of the plane which Agent Barton and Romanoff were co-flying towards New York. Tony had come up with a theory of what Loki wanted, and Steve was inclined to agree.

Stark Tower on Manhattan was where the power-hungry demi-god would have gone and that meant that it was there they had to be too. Loki had to be stopped.

Steve had taken up his role as leader, the role Fury had wanted for him, rallying the members of the team who were still aboard the Helicarrier. But to him it all felt bit hollow. Just hours earlier they had been at each other's throats and both Thor and Dr. Banner were missing.

He fisted his hands in his lap and tried to calm down. The tension was running high. Steve didn't feel much like a Team Captain seeing as he was simply sitting there while the two Agents operated the plane and Stark had flown ahead in his suit, scouting the area and finding out if their theory was correct.

Steve flinched suddenly as a high noise went off slightly to his right. It resonated from a small leather bag which was innocently placed on the seat next to his.

"Rogers, could you please take that?" Agent Romanoff requested.

"Of course," he answered, although he wasn't sure how to go about it. He took the bag and rummaged trough it finding the device which was making all the noise.

He fiddled with the buttons, unable to operate the thing which he supposed was a phone. He still hadn't gotten used to any if the modern technology. He sorely missed the things he were used to and thought wistfully of a telegraph, that he knew how to use in his sleep.

By the time he'd figured out how to answer it had gone to voice mail. "Sorry!" he called out. "I just..."

"Give that here," Agent Barton demanded, never taking his eyes of the flight-course. Steve stumbled forward to the two pilots. Clint's face was grim when he accepted the phone. "Nat, take the controls for a moment, okay? A voice message was left; I'll just put it to the speakers."

"Right."

"It's from Harry."

"Of course it is. He's the only one who has that number."

A moment later the voice of a young man filled the small plane, he had a British accent and spoke with forced happiness, making it all that much clearer that he was actually feeling down. "Hi mum! I really hope you get this soon. I haven't been able to reach dad and this is the third message I've left you. Something's happened and I'm coming sooner. I'm actually in New York right now, at Stark Tower. That's where you said to meet you, right? I hope you're okay. We've heard about a lot of strange things going on and well... I really miss you. Tell dad I called. See you soon? Bye!"

When the message ended both Agents were stiff, sharing worried glances.

"Damn!" Clint swore. "Of all the times..."

"That boy," Natasha muttered and added a few choice words in Russian. "We have to get him out of there." Natasha said accelerating the plane. "Stark!"

"Little busy now," the billionaire's voice came through the speakers, he sounded winded.

"Then give me access to Jarvis!"

"What can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?" the cool British voice of the AI asked.

"Has a teenager with dark, messy hair and glasses entered the tower?"

"Yes. A teen with of that description is located in lobby."

The sky over New York suddenly fell apart, a large hole appearing as a beam of light shot up.

"What the hell is that?" Clint said incredulously.

"That, sir, is a controlled wormhole following the principles of…"

"It was a rhetoric question," the Agent muttered.

"That is a sign that it's too late for Harry to get out," Natasha concluded. "Put the lobby under lockdown, Jarvis."

"Of course. It has been done. It should be safe, though if you want to be sure I can advise everyone inside to relocate to the panic room on level zero."

"Please do."

The AI was silent for a moment. "Evacuation commenced."

Some of the tension seemed to drain from the two Agents.

"Who's Harry?" Steve asked a few moments later, not comprehending what was going on.

"Harry's mine and Natasha's son," the male Agent answered a bit reluctantly. "He's usually living in England. We didn't know about him until just a year ago."

"Oh?" Steve sensed a story behind that statement, but he was unwilling to pry. He didn't know the two agents very well and right before battle wasn't the time.

"I and Clint met the first time many years ago," Natasha took up telling the story, speaking fast, "Before either of us was with SHIELD. It was a one time thing and I ended up pregnant. My father arranged the adoption and I never knew what happened to Harry. Then he tracked us down. His adoptive parents died when he was just a year old, so when he found out that he had other living relatives he very much wanted to find us."

"He's a good kid," Clint supplied, "but he always gets into trouble. It's just his luck to arrive in New York just in time for, whatever this is."

"He'll be all right," Steve felt obliged to supply.

"If we win this."

He couldn't very well argue with that, which left one option. "Then we'll make sure that we do win."

_-Meanwhile-_

Harry sat in the lobby of Stark Tower. He had been awed by the building when he arrived there together with Remus about an hour earlier; it towered over all the other nearby buildings, which was saying something as they were on Manhattan in New York.

He stared unseeingly at the fountain that covered an entire wall of the lobby. It was more alike a waterfall than a standard fountain and it was rather hypnotising to stare at the flowing water.

Tension was rising steadily. Both wizards could feel that something was going on and the experiences they had brought with them from across the pond did nothing to defuse the feeling.

Sirius had died just a few days earlier and Harry quite honestly felt like shit. It was his fault. No matter what anyone told him, he knew it to be true.

Hermione and Ron had both still been stuck in the Hospital Wing when he left, adding to his guilt. They had insisted that he wasn't responsible, telling him again and again that he hadn't asked them to come with him. It had been their decision and they would make the same decision again in a heartbeat.

He really loved his friends, but no words could fix this, for in the end the truth was that his actions had led to Sirius demise and to his friend being hurt.

The time spent at Hogwarts after the Ministry fiasco had seen Harry drifting around on the grounds of the school, more like a ghost than a living person and if someone tried to approach him he would snap at them until they went away.

He had just missed his parents so much. He didn't know them well, not having known about them for long in the first place, but he had spent a month with them at the end of summer and they had been in England for Christmas.

It had been fun, even though it was a challenge for everyone to keep magic hidden from them. It was Harry who had requested it. He didn't want his new found family to be dragged down in their war and he had decided that he would tell them once the wizarding world was safe again.

He missed his dad's jokes and steady presence as well as his mum's sound advices and inexplicable warmth.

For once he just wanted to be a child. To be taken care off, and since his real parents actually were alive it was possible.

He was also anxious to meet them, to see for himself that they were alive and safe. Over the last few days, the Daily Prophet had reported strange things going on in the States, it was given almost as much attention as the fact that You-Know-Who was back, and Harry just had a feeling that his parents would end up smack right in the middle of it.

He had no idea what they worked with, but he had seen the way they interacted with their surroundings. It was not as pronounced as with Mad-Eye Moody, but to some degree they acted the same way as the old Auror; always wary and ready for battle.

In any case he was here now, thanks to the headmaster. Dumbledore had been reinstated after the battle at the Ministry and he had realized how Harry was feeling and since it had been proven that the Dursleys had no relation to him, there was no reason to go back to Privet Drive. The blood protection Harry had received from Lily's sacrifice was encased in  _his_  blood, having nothing to do with the blood of Lily and her family.

The Headmaster had arranged a Portkey which had taken Harry to New York and Remus had volunteered to go with him, wanting to get away from England just as much as Harry.

It was a small comfort to have him there, although neither wizard was at their best they could draw a bit of comfort from each other, they were the two who most acutely felt the loss of Sirius.

The whole situation was a bit ironic. If it weren't for Sirius Harry would never have found out about his biological parents. Sirius was the only one left who knew about them, and he had been the one who tracked them down, arranging a meeting.

Harry sighed, putting the phone back in his pocket after leaving yet another message to his mother. It wasn't like them to not answer. So far it had never happened before when he had tried to contact them.

"Still no answer, cub?" Remus asked, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"No."

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah."

The two wizards startled as a great shockwave shook the building. Something akin to magic rushed over them

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Harry exclaimed unknowingly saying almost the same things as his father did in that moment.

"That, sir, was the shockwave following the opening of a wormhole," a cool voice without any visible source said.

"Huh," Harry said looking around. Magic might have made him accustomed to a lot, but incorporeal voices still had him on edge. "Who are you?  _Where are you?_ "

"My name is Jarvis. I am the AI running this tower for Mr. Stark."

"I see," Harry said, a bit cautiously. He had never interacted with an AI before, Remus who has standing with his wand drawn by his side didn't seem too comfortable either.

"Agent Romanoff requests that you relocate to the panic room on level zero. If you would please step into the elevator I will take you down."

"Agent Romanoff?" Harry asked getting a bit wide eyed and at the same time he was feeling antsy. Strong magic was making the air feel charged. He could see that it was affecting Remus too, his eyes were almost glowing and he supposed his own weren't any better off.

"Yes, Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"Mum's an Agent?" Harry looked to his companion who shrugged.

"We don't know much about your parents, Harry, just as they don't know everything about us. But I think we should do as asked. Whatever's going on here is powerful and I won't allow you to put yourself in needless danger."

"But, Remus what if my parents are in danger?" Harry specifically chose to use the man's first name as opposed to addressing him as  _Professor_ as he normally did _,_ trying to put them on a more equal level.

"I understand that you are worried, Harry, but I cannot allow it. We're going to that, panic room, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

Then another shockwave shook the building.

"What's going on out there?" Harry screamed and ducked his head as some plaster rained down from the ceiling.

"Should I bring up a live feature?" the AI asked.

"Yes!" Harry answered and turned to a screen which showed a shaky image, clearly taken from something flying very fast. Strange creatures were flying through the air, shooting at civilians and buildings with blue beams. It looked absolutely horrible. The destruction appeared to be on a massive scale and things were just getting started.

"We have to help!" Harry said. "We have to do something!"

Harry was getting frustrated, watching Remus standing there in indecision. He couldn't remain idle while people he loved were in danger. His mother was an agent, she would be smack in the middle of things and if he wasn't mistaken his dad would be right by her side.

This wasn't like the situation with Sirius. They had undisputable evidence of a catastrophe going on; they had to help if they could.

Remus was watching the live feed. He felt torn. On one hand he felt the urge to keep his cub, the last thing connecting him to his friends, safe. On the other he felt the same need to help as Harry did. Then the image which made the decision for them appeared.

The screen now showed how a small plane landed, or rather crashed, and out stepped two people who both Harry and Remus recognized; Natasha and Clint.

"Alright," Remus said, knowing that he would regret it, "but you'll stay by me at all times, do I make myself clear, Harry?"

"Yes, sir!"

"No heroics."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery shape erupted from Remus' wand. It was gone before Harry could see what shape it took. "I've sent it to alert the Aurors. We'll just wait one moment to get a go from them. It wouldn't do to break the Statute of Secrecy."

Harry glared. "I don't care about that! People are dying out there!"

Remus felt tired, he understood how Harry was feeling, but they both needed to keep a levelled head. "I know, but breaking the law will not help anything and if the American Ministry didn't already know about the situation they sorely needed to be informed. We will need all the help we can get."

A small crack echoed through the lobby and a man who couldn't have made it more obvious that he was a wizard with the long, royal purple robes and pointy hat he was wearing, appeared. As Harry had suspected the magic in the air affected this man's eyes too, the brown colour giving of some light which would alert anyone to that he was more than an ordinary human if the clothes hadn't given him away first.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter," he said inclining his head. "I wouldn't recommend heading out there. The situation is bad. An Alien invasion." He sighed and shook his head. "The clean up is going to be a mess, with how the muggles are trying to take care of it. You don't know how hated SHIELD is in our Ministry, always interfering. Anyway you have a go to do what you can if you choose to help. Mr. Potter, you can feel free to do what you can as well, we won't care that you're underage. Every spell will be needed, that's for sure." He gazed at the screen which now showed a gigantic creature flying between the skyscrapers, it could closest be compared to a whale-worm hybrid.

"Dear Merlin," the man paled a bit. "We'll be in contact again once this situation is dealt with." He apparated out again, without even giving them his name.

"Well then, that's that," Remus said. "Now let's find your parents."

_-Outside New York Public Library-_

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha said as she and Clint stood side by side shooting down the invading forces.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint muttered and kept shooting off arrows.

Suddenly he spotted a mop of black hair, and felt himself stiffen. Hurriedly he got back control of himself, he hadn't been an agent for so many years to freeze up now, even if his son, who absolutely shouldn't be there was running towards them, shooting off multi coloured lights from a stick in his hand, his green eyes glowing ever so slightly.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry called, blasting away another alien with a well-placed redactor curse.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing here? Get back to the tower!" Clint yelled, strapping another arrow to his bow and hitting an alien who was about to go after Harry.

"Listen to Clint!" Natasha said, all the while getting close and personal with one of the creatures.

"No, I can help!" Harry called, dodging and casting, with Remus right by his side.

"NO!" Clint and Natasha yelled simultaneously. They looked at each other and nodded. They would have to escort their rebellious son back to the tower. There was no way they were letting him fight.

Even though Clint had to concede that Harry was holding his own admirably, then there was the question as to how he was doing all those things, but it would have to wait till the end of the world was dealt with.

"Rogers!" Natasha called into her come.

"Yes?" the Captain answered.

"Harry showed up. We're escorting him back to the tower."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Tony butted in.

"Why not, Stark?" Natasha shot another creature and watched as Harry and Remus, who she now recognized, dispersed of as many as she and Clint were.

"That's were the most is happening. If you want to keep your kid safe, and believe me when I say that I will ask about that later, you don't want him near the tower."

"Fine! What do you suggest?"

"Keep him with you, keep an eye on him and keep him safe."

"I'm with, Stark," Clint said and Natasha yielded.

"And by the way, have you noticed that there have appeared a lot of people shooting of lights at the ET;s? They're all wearing robes. And I think their eyes are glowing."

"What?"

"I don't know, but they seem to be on our side so who am I to complain, this party's big enough for a few more guests."

"Stark, how is this a party?" Natasha asked, rolling her eyes. "And yes, Harry and Remus are doing the same thing."

"Huh. I'll have to talk to them about this later. This tech is like nothing I've seen, and that is saying a lot."

"I'm not sure it's tech," Clint said, watching as Remus, who he had come to know as a laidback and gentle guy, waved the stick in his hand at one of the aliens cutting its head off.

Harry had apparently heard him and he begun to speak as he was fighting. "Mum, Dad, now is maybe not the best time, but…" he had to stop talking as he dogged underneath the arm of one of the creatures. "I'm a wizard!"


End file.
